Finding Sanctuary
by Raevi
Summary: AU, Mukuro didn't expect to find Tsunayoshi within his dreamscape, let alone the rest of the Vongola family. T for my paranoia


**A/N: Hey, this is just a small drabble that was a spur of the moment thing but I hope you enjoy reading nonetheless.**

 **This story includes ooc-ness and changing pov's from time to time so I'm sorry if it's confusing.**

* * *

 _"This world is all mine."_

 _"Of course it is, why would you think any other way."_

* * *

To and fro. To and fro. He danced under a city of bleeding lights, familiar colours caressing his skin. His arms were thrown upwards ad his feet twirled under him. No music contorted his thoughts, only the mindless buzz of white noise that vibrated in the city. Around and around. People who passed gave him leering faces, probably annoyed at how he took most of the sidewalk. He didn't care though. None of them knew him. None of them ever would, apart from Mukuro.

"You finished?" He gave his mist another flourished twirl which made Mukuro smirk.

"Ku fu fu, if you keep this up young Decimo you're going to end up de-aging in maturity." Again the mist guardian received a poked tongue to which made his smirk grow further across his face.

"No need to prove me right Tsunayoshi."

* * *

The next night, he was joined by Chrome in his dancing. She had been so shy when she first joined the pair. So painfully shy that the brunet couldn't help but sympathise with her, especially after being the victim of his peer's bullying for so many years. So they had taken it slow in the beginning. Small steps that under glowing kites became the start of blooming confidence.

In the background Mukuro continued to play with his illusions. Unlike those Tsunayoshi recognised in battles, he felt the illusionist's flames become less harsh, a soothing river that spawned a thousand paper lanterns that became a parade of colour that, for that moment, replaced the stars.

People still looked on yet they still didn't care. Seeing Chrome smile so freely, the brunet just spun her faster and laughed.

* * *

Again Mukuro found himself in the glaring city. Night after night without relent. He didn't mind as much after all, a polluted city beat a cell in Vendicare any day. Still, when he had met Chrome, he had been bathed in the warmth of sun and tickled by a field of grass. When the young Decimo accidentally intrude upon his dreamscape though, the serenity was replaced with the blaring alarms and buzzing of the concrete jungle.

"Are you okay Mukuro?" Peering up, we watched in lazed interest as the brunet threw himself forwards before catching himself and spinning with boundless energy.

"Of course I am Decimo. Unfortunately most people don't possess endless amounts of energy like you do at this age." After being saved by Decimo, he had began to show more interest in the enigma that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he had found saddened him, that his sky was the victim of endless disappointment and abuse because they could not recognise the boy for who he truly was. Unfortunately it only served to isolate the young Decimo to the point where he became a withering wallflower.

A laugh dragged him from his thoughts and before long, he watched the boy run towards a nameless crowd, running around them in tight circles before spinning. The crowd heckled the teen, growling in indignation. None of them touched him though.

Mukuro would never let his illusions hurt his sky.

* * *

When Tsunayoshi first began to enters his dreams, it truly aroused his curiosity. Did it have something to do with the Vongola rings? Or something more interesting?

Overtime he grew to enjoy the brunet's company, even if the teen just danced around the cityscape most of the time. It especially became more interesting when he saw Chrome join in. She did it rarely but he appreciated how much the young Decimo cared for his timid friend.

Unfortunately, he certainly didn't remember inviting a certain skylark to the party.

"Ku fu fu, what a pleasant surprise skylark-san. Never expected to see you here. " He smirked as the prefect growled at the mere sight of him, familiar silver tonfa gleaming under an artificial haze.

"What am I doing here pineapple herbivore?!" Tick.

"Your eye sight seems to be lacking skylark-kun. Why don't you go away and try to and find a chew toy somewhere else." Jumping back to dodge a thrown tonfa, he conjured a familiar trident before smirking, adrenaline running its course.

"For crowding, I'll bite you to-"

"Hiieee! Hibari-san!"

* * *

From his first appearance, Hibari began to become a permanent fixture in their nightly escapades. At first, the brunet resigned himself to watching the duo battle it out night after night, fighting until exhausted and laying on the ground, equally sweating and huffing. After a while though, after countless wins and loses, the pair reached an agreement for peace whilst both were trapped within the dream city and Tsunayoshi just felt glad that he wouldn't have to duck and run to avoid the carnage anymore. Maybe he could work to get the same in day time too, he was pretty sure both Kusakabe-san and the Vongola's funding would appreciate it.

"Is there a reason you persist in such pointless activities Omnivore." At the disciplinary chairman's words, the brunet stilled and sent a curious glance behind him. Did he mean the dancing?

"Maybe because its fun Hibari-san. What kind of things do you do in your spare time?" Carefully edging closer, he became amused at the mirage of expressions that plagued the raven's face.

"... Nothing really." Tsunayoshi smiled sadly at the muttered words and hesitantly offered a hand.

"Well, there's nothing to lose if you try something new." Glancing around, he noticed a blur of purple beyond his gaze and noticed Chrome bashfully walk towards the pair.

"Are you okay Boss... Cloud-san?" Giving a small smile to appease her worried gaze, he watched as his cloud guardian begin to tense, as if ready to retreat from the pair if necessary.

"Come on Hibari-san, its easy." He glanced at his female mist guardian, noticing a cheeky glint in her eyes.

Mukuro would deny it later but he couldn't help but give a hefty laugh as he watched the awkward skylark being cornered by both Decimo and Chrome into dancing. He also wished he had conjured a camera. It would have made good black mail.


End file.
